


The Beauty of Logic

by NewbSombrero



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship??? Maybe just acquaintances, Gen, Humans on Vulcan, Implications of Vulcan Touch Mores, It might strain chronology though, Random Encounters, Telepathy, maybe canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbSombrero/pseuds/NewbSombrero
Summary: Miranda Jones has been on Vulcan for two years learning to control her telepathic abilities. She never expected to meet another human here.Miranda Jones from TOS Season 3 Episode 5 "Is There In Truth No Beauty?" meets Michael Burnham.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Beauty of Logic

7.8 meters and closing on her 4, another human. After two years on Vulcan without any interaction with another member of her own species, Miranda Jones was surprised to receive this reading from her sensor web. Was this an intentional approach or merely a coincidence of crossing paths? 1.5 meters.

“Excuse me. I hope this is not an inconvenient interruption to you, but my name is Michael Burnham, and I would like to make your acquaintance.”

“Miranda Jones. It is not at all inconvenient. I was on my way to take lunch. Would you care to join me?”

“I find that prospect favorable.”

*** 

When the pair arrived at the restaurant and placed their orders, Miranda had more time to take in what she was learning about this Miss Burnham. Had it not been for the readings of her sensors, Miranda would have mistaken her for a Vulcan like any other in both thought and speech.

“And so, in summary, it seemed logical to me that making your acquaintance prior to reporting to my assignment with Starfleet tomorrow might serve as valuable practice for presenting myself to my new colleagues.”

Miranda couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “I believe that you will find me to be just as alienated from other humans as yourself, if for other reasons.” A twinge of some emotion from Miss Burnham. Something like discomfort, but not quite. Even just these brief two years on Vulcan where everyone shielded their emotions so constantly had dulled Miranda’s understanding of such subtle nuances.

Burnham raised her spoon to take a sip of her plomeek soup. “Just look. I’ve been speaking only of myself this entire time. I’ll have to learn to listen more. Please, tell me of yourself.”

Miranda felt her eyebrow raise. Such a strange and subtle gesture to have picked up in so short a time, and yet, it came naturally in this moment. “And what would you want to know of me, Miss Burnham?”

“Why have you come to Vulcan? It is rare to meet an outworlder here.”

Miranda could, of course, tell that Burnham had meant nothing of calling her an outworlder, but it was yet another reminder than wherever she went, Miranda was an outsider.

“I have come to study Vulcan techniques of emotional shielding. I was born a telepath, and there are few resources available to humans with such capabilities. From the colony where I grew up, Vulcan was more accessible than Betazed, so it was a logical choice.”

That sense of alienation at the mention of telepathy. Miranda knew it well.

“A logical choice indeed. Have you been here long?”

“Two years by Vulcan’s orbit. I have already learned much, yet I suspect that still I am lacking.”

Empathy. Miranda detected in this Michael Burnham a kindred spirit.

“It is not easy to be a human alone on Vulcan. I do not know how I would manage without my foster mother.”

Miranda could sense that Michael was longing for something, but Michael’s shields were strong enough that she could not tell what. Not that she would dare pry into such matters in the first place.

“It is good that you have such connections. I have only my tutor. It is hard to form connections without a strong grasp of the local language.”

“Were I not leaving tomorrow, I would offer to introduce you to some of my colleagues, but unfortunately, it seems that the timing is amiss.”

Suddenly, Miranda’s telepathic senses were once again silent as they had been nearly every day for the past two years. It seemed they had moved past the topics that caused some of Michael’s stronger emotions to break through her shields. The removal of that telepathic noise, however, opened space in Miranda’s attention for a subtle signal from her sensor web. Both women had their hands rested on the table, just inches apart. Knowing that Michael had been raised on Vulcan and not wanting her, or any of the other diners in the restaurant, to think anything untoward, Miranda withdrew her own hand. 

“Indeed. Poor timing.”

***

Miranda and Michael finished their meal in relative silence. Michael left, thanking Miranda for her time. Once Michael was gone, Miranda almost regretted not telling the woman what she thought of her. Beautiful logic in a flawless mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Miranda Jones episode of TOS a week or so ago and just fell in love with the character and wondered if she ever might have met Michael. I may be stretching credulity on the timeline just a little bit, but I really enjoyed writing this scene. It was really fun exploring the dynamic of a pair of humans both trying to fit in on Vulcan.


End file.
